


Interesting music choice

by Ghoulishlyfabulous (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based off of a picture i saw, Berwald finds something out about Tino, M/M, Might be fluffy idk, Sweden just wanted to ask Finland about something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghoulishlyfabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just Berwald finding out something about Tino.</p><p>Based off of http://orig14.deviantart.net/8b73/f/2014/288/1/c/untitled_by_ayuzawayukino_chan_d81j4b7_by_ayuzawayukino_chan-d82z7fk.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting music choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a bit of shit, wHATEVER. In case you didn't see, this is a short story based off of http://orig14.deviantart.net/8b73/f/2014/288/1/c/untitled_by_ayuzawayukino_chan_d81j4b7_by_ayuzawayukino_chan-d82z7fk.jpg

Berwald had been on his way to his boyfriend's house, having a question in mind to ask him. He could've asked any of the other Nordic members, he supposed, but he wanted to ask his boyfriend. He soon reached the house of the violet eyed male (or brown whatever) and let out a soft grunt. His boyfriend was rather strange. He had such a sweet face, but he wasn't very innocent. He had expert aim with a sniper rifle, yet was such a worry wart. He could cook and bake, and was often found rushing around to make sure that Peter had everything he needed. Tino could knit, and crochet, and it was a weird quality for a male to have, but it didn't matter to Berwald. The finn would get flustered and be embarrassed when he would be called "Mom" by Peter, or "Wife" by Berwald, but never really made an objections. He was quite like a mother or a house wife. Anyways. The swede opened the door to the house, which was usually unlocked for whatever reason. He was silent as he walked in, leaving his shoes on. Berwald walked into the living, to find the blonde male looking down into his lap, holding two knitting needles in his hands, blue, purple and white thread neatly set off to the side of him. He had a pair of black and white earbuds plugged into his ears. No big deal. Berwald walked over, and leaned down a bit, tapping on the male's shoulder. Tino stopped knitting the blanket that he was, and set the needles down. He held a finger up to show "one second" and pulled them from his ears, before either of the two blondes could say anything, the sound of loud, hardcore, death metal was heard. The taller of the two could feel his eyes widening, and he leaned away. "Yes dear? What is it?" The representative of the country of Finland simply smiled, unfazed, as he started to knit again.


End file.
